The present invention relates to the machining of explosive materials.
In a number of industrial and scientific fields, it is necessary to machine explosive materials, such as those employed for weapon warheads and rocket propellants. In the course of development of a new explosive material, it is necessary to machine the material in a laboratory setting in order to determine whether the material can be safely machined in an industrial manufacturing facility. In accordance with standard safety practices, such experimental machining is carried out under automated or remote control in an enclosure from which personnel are evacuated prior to a machining operation so that there will be no danger of injury or fatalities.
However, the experimental machining apparatus itself is of necessity in proximity to the material being machined and will be subject to destruction, or at least costly damage, in the event of an explosion.